Classic Horror Story
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Lavi cuenta una historia de terror a Lenalee y Kanda. Lavi x Kanda.


__

Lavanda

****

Nota: Está ubicado antes de la llegada de Allen a la Orden Oscura.

La espalda de Yuu se hundió en la suavidad del mullido sofá. A su lado, Lenalee temblaba, con ambas piernas flexionadas y recogidas contra su pecho (Kanda sospechaba, y con razón, que tenía miedo de bajar los pies y que alguna espantosa criatura se los arrancara desde abajo del sillón) y más allá, en el otro extremo, las manos de Lavi se extendían por encima de sus cabezas buscando dar más expresividad a cada una de sus palabras.

El espadachín de oscuros cabellos suspiró. Afuera aún llovía y la energía eléctrica continuaba cortada desde hacía un par de horas, pero ahí adentro, entre la penumbra de la habitación, la tenue luz dorada de una vela iluminaba sus semblantes en un círculo dorado que se ensanchaba a ratos con movimientos ondulantes.

Lavi se levantó de un salto, haciendo que Lenalee soltara un chillido cuando se inclinó hacia ella, con las manos extendidas hacia el frente como garras y gruñendo entre dientes en un intento por explicar la apariencia de la criatura que había aparecido frente a los protagonistas de su terrorífico relato.

"Era tan espantoso que no podría describirse con palabras".

La cabeza de la chica le golpeó el pecho a Kanda, y subiendo una mano por inercia, dejó que sus dedos se hundieran entre los largos y oscuros cabellos de Lenalee, quien había comenzado a sollozar.

Hubiera querido gritarle que no fuera tonta, que todo era una mentira del estúpido conejo, más la mano que había cerrado temblorosamente en torno a la empuñadura de su espada enviaba por su cuerpo pequeñas descargas de energía.

Así que calló. Aunque hubiera preferido comer gusanos vivos que admitir que deseaba saber cómo escaparían con vida de aquello el trío de aventureros de la historia.

"-Si te quedas conmigo..." susurró la voz del pelirrojo, conforme reptaba por el sillón de tela, apoyando las manos en el respaldo y rozando con la tela de su ropa la cabeza de la chiquilla, que gimoteaba débilmente, asustada. "...prometo que nada malo les pasará..."

Kanda jadeó. Tenía la nariz de Lavi a un palmo de la suya. La luz dorada de la candela se reflejaba en el iris del ojo izquierdo del pelirrojo y le sonreía con los labios curvados hacia arriba.

"...pero si te opones a mis deseos, no puedo asegurarte que mañana al abrir los ojos aún tengas la cabeza conectada con el cuerpo."

Lenalee se apretujó contra el japonés. Había ocultado el rostro dentro del regazo de Yuu, cuya respiración se había agitado en un momento, de modo que no se dio por enterada del momento en que las manos de Lavi habían sujetado a Kanda por las mejillas.

Repentinamente el ventanal se abrió con un fuerte golpe. El agua se coló dentro de la biblioteca acompañada de una violenta ráfaga de viento, y las hojas de los libros tirados en el piso se pasaron del principio al final en un tirón.

La luz de la vela se apagó. Lenalee gritó. Lavi se echó sobre ellos, apretando a la china entre ambos pechos, y Kanda ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió que ambos pares de brazos se aferraban a él.

"-Me quedaré contigo..."

Afuera, Komui caminaba por el corredor en compañía de Reever, quien le decía en voz alta que Lenalee estaba bien. Que solamente estaba lloviendo. Más los sollozos del supervisor poco caso hacían de las palabras del Líder de sección.

"-Pase lo que pase, y aunque llueva por mil días y mil noches o el sol deje de brillar, estaré contigo para siempre."

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Lenalee saltó del sofá. Komui acababa de entrar por ahí y ambos hermanos corrieron al encuentro del otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

El aprendiz de Bookman se dejó caer sobre el samurai, que había cerrado los ojos, y sus labios se separaron justo a tiempo.

Reever había ya cerrado la ventana e iluminado la estancia con una lámpara de gas.

"Y ustedes, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?"

Kanda se puso de pie dejando que el cuerpo de Lavi cayera pesadamente sobre el sofá. Temblaba ligeramente y sentía deseos de golpear a alguien.

"Nada que les importe." dijo, con un gruñido, y abandonó la biblioteca a pasos largos. Sabía perfectamente que el conejo lo estaba viendo. Y sabía también que la sonrisa en sus labios que sabían a naranja significaba exactamente lo que más temía: Lavi se había dado cuenta de que Yuu se había asustado. Y algo le decía que no pararía de burlarse de él por algunos días más.


End file.
